


Caught in the Rain

by Pryftan



Series: 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 20 day OTP Kiss Challenge, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Spring is the season of love, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryftan/pseuds/Pryftan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge - Day 3: Kissing in the Rain</p>
<p>Caught in a spring shower.  Smooching ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fought me every step of the way. I knew I wanted Thorin leaning over Bilbo, but everything else just would not be written. Thank you all for your support!! You have no idea how much it means to me! I am glad that you all are enjoying these, so without further ado, enjoy!

“We aren’t going to make it.” Bilbo sighed, staring up at the darkening sky. 

“I think we will.” Thorin replied, taking the hobbit’s hand and pulling him along. 

They really weren’t. Their walk up to Bindbale Wood had been a nice little adventure, with the late spring sun warm on his shoulders and the scent of flowers on the breeze. They had started back towards Bag End not too long ago, eager to be home before the afternoon rain showers started. The clouds were moving in much faster than they usually did, and were heavy and dark – a promise of heavy rain. 

A roll of thunder was all the warning they received as the heavens opened up. Bilbo squeaked as the first fat drops landed against his skin, and Thorin’s grumble was almost indistinguishable from the thunder overhead. A light tug on his palm was all the encouragement he needed to sprint towards the nearest tree. It had a wide canopy with broad leaves with kept the downpour at bay. 

Bilbo leaned his back against the trunk, panting as he took in his soggy clothes. He felt like a tween again, off on an adventure with his love and hiding from the rain. Thorin had also leaned against the tree, and Bilbo glanced his way and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

Oh, if only the dwarves on the council could see their king now – his lovely long hair drenched and his light tunic and trousers soaked. They would have a heart attack. The council would stand here and shake their fists at the sky for having the audacity to dishonor their king with disheveled clothes. Giggles bubbled up, turning into an outright laugh as Thorin cast him a bemused look. 

“And what, may I ask, is so funny, my hobbit?” Thorin rumbled, a slight smirk playing at the corner of his lips as he turned to face him. 

“It’s nothing,” Bilbo responded, trying to get his chuckles under control, “I haven’t had to hide from the rain like this in a while. It makes me feel young again, that’s all.” 

“Oh, is that so?” the dwarf’s smirk broadened as he moved to stand in front of him, placing both large palms on either side of the hobbit’s head, “I can think of other things to make you feel younger.”

Bilbo felt his cheeks warm at the heat darkening Thorin’s gaze. Feeling bold, he reached out to tangle his hands into the dwarf’s long tresses. This close, he could feel the heat coming off his dwarf’s body and smell the oaky-dark scent of his skin. His damp hair tickled the back of his hands as he tugged. 

Thorin captured his lips in a searing kiss. His cheeks tingling against the abrasion of the king’s beard and he nipped at Thorin’s bottom lip demanding access. A deep groan rumbled against his chest as their tongues met and Bilbo couldn’t help his answering moan. 

The dwarf shifted, one hand curling into the curls at the nape of his neck and the other curling possessively at his hip as he deepened the kiss. Bilbo moaned again and the sound was drowned, eagerly swallowed as Thorin pressed their hips together in an artless grind. Bilbo pulled on the tresses in his fists as the dwarf pressed his hips forward again, driving them higher. 

He wasn’t sure how long they remained together like that, but when they finally pulled back the rain had slowed. Breathless and panting, Thorin pressed their foreheads together as they cooled down. Bilbo stared up into his dwarf’s gaze with a smile that turned into a bubble laugh as Thorin spoke, “I don’t know about you, but I certainly feel younger now.” 

They laughed together until a call reminded them that they were in public, “Oi! Are you two all right?” 

Bilbo’s cheeks flared brightly at being caught snogging like tweens under a tree in the rain, and Thorin chuckled. Turning back towards the road, he saw a pair of hobbits on a cart with their ponies facing southwards on the road. “We are fine, thank you,” Thorin smiled, “We just got caught in the rain and were waiting for it to cease.” 

“Ah, well that’s understandable.” The farmer nodded, “If you are headed to Hobbiton we can give you a lift.” 

“That would be wonderful,” Bilbo grinned, “Thank you so much!” 

As Thorin helped him up onto the back of the cart the dwarf whispered, “You must allow me to show you my newfound youthful energy when we get to Bag End.” 

Once again, Bilbo blushed a dark red and lightly smacked the dwarf’s arm as he settled beside him. Thorin smirked down at him, and it grew into a cheeky grin as the hobbit whispered back, “You had better, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some inspiration to write and I came across the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge (found here: http://iriarty.tumblr.com/post/43578137224/20-day-otp-kiss-challenge ) and thought it was a good way to get a bit more serious about writing. These will be short, stand-alone drabbles with no real timeline and no real story between them. Please let me know if you enjoyed, or not whatever.


End file.
